


London Spy LDWS

by sunaddicted



Category: London Spy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Domestic Bliss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted





	1. Chapter 1

_Calendar_

At the beginning of their relationship, Alex would have never believed that his excellent memory when it came to numbers could have been of any use.

As with many other things, Danny had proved him wrong.

In fact, unlike any other person in the world - or so had said Google when he had sneakingly looked up 'things to remember when in a relationship' - Danny wasn't content with having just one anniversary. Instead, they had a plethora of them: every remarkable date was remembered by Danny and, while they didn't celebrate every single one of them, Alex could easily spot the small rituals his lover had established for them.

So, on the 8th of December, Alex was ready to celebrate the anniversary of the first time they had decorated a Christmas tree together.

That morning, when Alex slipped in bed and started spreading butterfly kisses on his skin, Danny let out a noise that was between a purr and a sleepy growl "Wanna sleep" he whined, burrowing deeper in the covers - only to perk up when the delicious scent of hot chocolate and freshly baked gingerbread cookies drilled in his brain "What?" he asked, blinking confusedly and making grabby motions at the breakfast he knew was there, while snuggling into Alex's side.

Handing Danny the plate, Alex bent down to drop a kiss on the other's untidy hair "It's the 8th of December"

For a heartbeat, Danny's brain asked itself why it was such an important date. And then it hit him: Alex had remembered "You wonderful man" Danny whispered before launching himself at Alex, leaving the chocolate to cool down on the bedside table.

 


	2. The Tell-tale Heart

_The Tell-tale Heart_

Choking - Alex was choking and in his life he had never felt something as awful as completely deoxygenated air slowly inflating his lungs, only to leave through his nose and throat in a scorching bonfire.

It was a feeling he hated more than the terribly small box he had been locked in; more than the awful smell of stale breath and perspiration and fear mixing up together; more than the icky sweat drenching his itchy running clothes and plastering his hair to his head - more than Frances' voice, reaching through the never-ending agony.

Her promises sounded so sweet, despite the telling wavering in her voice - it didn't matter that it was all a lie: a second chance with a new name and a forged clean past in America - such a vivid dream in his delirious state. Alex could imagine disappearing in the quiet and unassuming suburb of a too big city, somewhere sunny where he wouldn't feel oppressed by the grey sky, and Danny - beautiful and sweet Danny - at his side, excitedly wondering about everything as if they had reached a new world.

A shattering illusion.

And when the questions came, his heart betrayed him: all the tells of a lying human being displayed for those awful people to analyse.

Dilated pupils.

Frantic heartbeat.

Hesitating voice.

Accelerated breathing pattern.

Eyes looking away from an imaginary interlocutor.

Arms crossed over his chest.

Tongue nervously licking his lips.

Alex was a liar and maybe a traitor and he deserved what they were doing to him - he wasn't sure anymore, about being in the right - but he wouldn't die as a cold machine.

He'd die as a liar in love.


	3. Cruel Morpheus

_Cruel Morpheus_

A muffled whimper.

A half-hearted toss.

A nervous tug on the comforter.

Danny plastered himself to Alex's side, tucking his head under his armpit and lightly splayed a hand over his hard stomach.

On the other side, Q started sleepily carding his fingers through Alex's hair in a soothing manner as he peacefully kept snoring, too exhausted to wake up despite perceiving his bedmate's discomfort.

Somewhere in the flat, James was trying to shake a nightmare off while watching the muted TV with the cats curled protectively in his lap - no matter how much the three of them seemed to dislike each other, they always ended up cuddling together in the wee hours of the morning.

Danny figured that dealing with bad dreams was kind of inevitable, considering what his lovers did for a job: being spies wasn't something that could be left in the office or in whatever hopeless land James and Alex had been sent to; it was an essential part of their beings and it stayed with them, even behind the safe walls of their perpetually messy flat.

Still, Danny kept hoping that their dreams would morph into something more pleasant - that Alex would stop being trapped in a small box even while resting; that James' mind would give him a moment of respite from the endless parade of dead loved ones haunting his mind; that Q's dream would transmute into something different than endless strings of zeros and ones that made him believe he was becoming a machine.

He leaned up and kissed Alex's cheek in reassurance, closing his eyelids: maybe it was childish, but Danny would keep dreaming of his lovers being free of the monsters lurking in their minds.


	4. A Home In Your Heart

 

_A Home In Your Heart_

Danny woke up in the wee hours of the morning, his sleep disturbed by the lack of a familiar and warm body in his arms. Blinking owlishly in the pastel-violet hued light of a cloudy dawn, trying to put the world into focus, Danny spotted Alex by the window; despite the slight chill in the air, he was standing close to the glass panel in just his boxer briefs and T-shirt, pensively studying the sleepy traffic of the awakening city. Not London, of course; once Alex had come out of hiding, they had had to flee the city as if they had all hells on their heels. Personally, Danny hadn't suffered moving so much: apart from Sarah and Patel - who were better off without his troublesome presence in their lives - he had no one else left in London. Neither did Alex but, apparently, he was more attached than Danny had thought to the city. After a luxurious stretch, Danny padded to the window: he looped one arm around Alex's waist and plastered his stubbled cheek against his broad back "Homesick?" he inquired, spindly fingers slipping in Alex's hair to start soothingly massaging his scalp; during their relationship, Danny had gotten better at offering physical comfort without hinting at sex, keeping his touches platonically affectionate. As he felt Alex relax in his embrace, his weight half-abandoned against his own body, Danny smiled so brightly against Alex's shoulder-blade that there was no way the other couldn't feel it. "Not exactly" Alex murmured, letting his eyelids fall closed - immediately, his senses were enveloped by Danny's comforting presence "I need time to get used to new patterns but I don't feel homesick - not when home is you"


End file.
